


say "Thank you Nice!"

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Shorts, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: “Wait,” he says, taking the phone from Shoyo’s hand. He stares at the picture of his boyfriend bathed in sunlight, shirtless and sporting what is the probably the tightest pair of bright blue beach shorts Tobio has ever seen on him. The shorts cling to his thighs and contrast against his sweaty, tanned skin and there’s his signature sunny smile on his face. He hears Shoyo chuckle, and looks down at where Shoyo is laying on his chest.“Like what you see Tobio?” the ginger asks, a playful knowing smirk gracing his face.Smiling to himself and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, he hums his affirmation.“I do. When was this?”“A couple months before I left Rio. Nice is the one to thank for those. She got me those shorts when we went shopping together and she insisted that I wore them. She’s the one that took the picture too.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	say "Thank you Nice!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MONANIK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/gifts), [myrseyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrseyy/gifts).



> HI!!! This is my first ever piece of (published) writing in any fandom and though I'v been the the HQ fandom for years, I could never work up the courage to post anything. The final straw however was #SweatyShoyoWeek , a lovely fandom event started by Seyy and Nico, which motivated me to write this. Please be easy on me and comment if you enjoyed it!

Sunlight filtered in through the open window of their living room, bathing the room in the soft pink hue of the afternoon as the two men lay comfortably against each other on their couch. Shoyo’s back was pressed against Tobio’s chest as they scrolled idly through Shoyo’s camera roll. Since coming back to Japan, amidst the flurry of team tryouts, moving into their apartment and the vast amount of other official business that now came with being a professional volleyball player, along with Tobio’s typically packed schedule , the couple rarely had any time to spend together with the exception of their nightly routine, when they’re both usually too tired to do anything other than fall fast asleep in each others arms. 

Now that they had a lovely Sunday all to themselves, they were beyond ecstatic to lay in bed wrapped around each other and spend the day chatting lazily about the time they spent apart. Face to face on their shared bed and finally able to touch each other, they giggle and share kisses as Tobio shares stories of Houshiumi’s shenanigans during practices or how Ushijima got him to start keeping plants and as Shoyo retells stories of Pedro crying when presented with signed merch from Kenma or when Heitor and Nice made him dance with them at their wedding. Now they were snuggled together, looking at pictures that Shoyo took in Brazil. Among them are various sunsets, Heitor and Nice smiling, a sleepy Pedro with a Pikachu plush and multiple selfies of Shoyo and his various partners over his beach volleyball career. One picture, however, immediately catches all of Tobio’s attention. 

“Wait,” he says, taking the phone from Shoyo’s hand. He stares at the picture of his boyfriend bathed in sunlight, shirtless and sporting what is the probably the tightest pair of bright blue beach shorts Tobio has ever seen on him. The shorts cling to his thighs and contrast against his sweaty, tanned skin and there’s his signature sunny smile on his face. He hears Shoyo chuckle, and looks down at where Shoyo is laying on his chest. 

“Like what you see Tobio?” the ginger asks, a playful knowing smirk gracing his face.

Smiling to himself and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, he hums his affirmation. 

“I do. When was this?” 

“A couple months before I left Rio. Nice is the one to thank for those. She got me those shorts when we went shopping together and she insisted that I wore them. She’s the one that took the picture too.” 

“You look good in them,” Tobio says, wrapping his arms around Shoyo, slipping his hands under the hem of his hoodie, fingers gently caressing the smooth warm skin of his hips. Shoyo nuzzles into his chest and looks up at him through his lashes. He presses a kiss to Tobio’s naked chest and says, “I have them, want me to put them on for you?” 

“Do you want to? Don’t feel like you have to,” Tobio says, tightening his grip on Shoyo reassuringly. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn't want to, Bakayama!” Shoyo giggles, and slipping out of the taller’s arms, he prances into their bedroom, while throwing a wink over his shoulder.

Tobio laughs at his boyfriend’s antics and turns his attention back to the phone still in his hand. He smiles gently at the screen wondering how he got so lucky. Shoyo has made him so happy over their five years together and has made Tobio’s life infinitely happier than it was following the travesty that was middle school. They’ve motivated and pushed each other to become the best versions of themselves. And it doesn’t hurt that Shoyo is absolutely gorgeous, Tobio thinks to himself.

He pulls himself out of his thoughts when Shoyo calls out to him, “ Oh Tobio ~~” in a saccharine voice. He stands leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom,shirtless with his legs crossed at the ankles, a sexy little smirk playing those plush lips, in those tight blue shorts looking every bit as hot as he did in the picture. Tobio gives him a leisurely and very appreciative once over. 

His eyes travel along the breath of his shoulders, the dip of his collarbones, the tanned skin stretched over the taut muscle of his chest and arms, the alluring divet of his hips, the stretch of the blue fabric over his thighs and most notably his bulge. Tobio thinks he should drop in the next time Shoyo calls the Santanas so that he can thank Nice himself.

He looks back at Shoyo’s face and smiles knowingly at the hungry look in the other’s eyes, and he beckons him closer. The other immediately dashes across the room to plant himself firmly astride Tobio’s lap, his hands on his shoulders and his eyes staring directly at Tobio’s.

“How do I look Tobio?” he asks coyly, tilting his head and pouting ever so slightly, fingers rubbing Tobio’s freshly shaven undercut as he looks down at the other expectantly.

Tobio runs his hands along shoyo’s thighs, brushing lightly against the firms muscles in his legs before sliding his fingers gently into the legs of the shorts and squeezes Shoyo’s ass, uttering a low, “Gorgeous, as always” as he surges up to place a lazy kiss on the smaller man’s lips. They continue to kiss for a while, just lazily exploring each other’s mouths, their tongues dancing in tandem, their hands roaming and enjoying the feeling of having the other in their arms. When they finally break apart, they’re both covered in a thin sheen of sweat and there’s colour high on Tobio’s cheeks and Shoyo’s ips are red and puffy and spit-slicked and they’re both smiling warmly at each other, utterly content.

“So I take it you like the shorts then?” Shoyo asks, playful as ever.

Tobio pulls him impossibly closer and places a gentle kiss on his lips before saying, “Not so much the shorts, as the person wearing them.” 

“Tobio you charmer!” the other exclaims exaggeratedly, giggling as Tobio continues to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. 

“Oh yea! I wanna join you when you call Heitor the next time,” Tobio says between pressing kisses persistently to Shoyo’s chest. At Shoyo’s raised eyebrow and curious glance, he explains.

“You said it yourself, I need to thank Nice for these shorts. Maybe you should teach me how to say it in Portugese?” he says emphasizing his point by squeezing Shoyo’s ass gently and burying his face in the other’s neck as Shoyo’s laughs at Tobio’s ridiculousness.


End file.
